User blog:KidLego09/Ridonculous Race Mission 1: Brian Froud's Character
Welcome to Ridonculous Race Mission. This is a new series of my blogs I'll be making. Each time something sort of big or something that has to due with RR, and it's not too confirmed, it's a #MISSION. Just like this one. So let's get to the first RR Mission: Brian Froud's Character So, I'm pretty sure we are ALL aware that Brian Froud is voicing in RR. However, I don't know if anyone has a screenshot of him saying that he is voicing in it. If you do, put it in the comments please. Moving on, it is said that Brian is voicing a returning character and not a new character. I also would like a screenshot of this, if anyone has it. And of course, since Brian voices TWO new characters, it makes this even more confusing, which is why a lot of us on this wikia like solving these complicated missions. Brian Froud voices Harold, AND Sam. Let's not just go jump to conclusions. Harold does seem to have a better chance, but Sam still has a chance. OR DOES HE? Here's the thing; A while back, I think, Julie confirmed that they have no plans for the All-Stars contestants that are in the balloons. I might need a screenshot of that too, or I need to know what page on her message wall this is on. And as we ALL know, Sam was in the balloons. This could possibly deconfirm Sam. But then again, Cameron wasn't in the balloons, so he has a chance of returning. Great I'm off-topic. So anyways! With this No-AS rumor, it's possibly true. Gosh, such a big paragraph. Now, let's talk on this one. Harold has a way better chance than Sam if you know what I mean. Question is, who the heck would Harold come back with? Leshawna. Wait, what does that have to do with anything....actually, a lot. Since Dakota is likely to not return due to being mutated, Sam won't be returning, since Dakota would be the only one he'd return with. Harold, however, can return with many people. Leshawna, Cody, and/or Beth. That'd be kinda interesting to see Harold X Beth return in RR. I don't ship it though. Ugh, off-topic again. So basically, Harold does have better chances than Sam. But the thing is, most of us want to see some screenshots of Brian Froud saying he is voicing in RR, and that he is voicing a returnee, not a newbie. This entire blog is about this topic. Brian Froud is basically either voicing Harold or Sam. If he's voicing Sam, either Dakota is confirmed, or he's just racing with a new character. If he's voicing Harold, Leshawna and/or Beth could be confirmed, even though Leshawna is more likely. Now, after those 2 big paragraphs, I can confirm that.... THIS IS STILL AN UNCOVERED MISSION. Yeah, so we obviously still don't know which of those Brian is voicing. It seems that Harold is more likely to return in RR than Sam. So actually with this mission, I can say that Sam is almost deconfirmed, and Harold has a way better shot. Put what you think in the comments. Ridonculous Race Mission #2 will come out when....uh....something about RR happens... Category:Blog posts